Petals Of Magic
by Simevra Lestrange
Summary: AU where Petunia is a witch, Sirius, Lily, James all Live and there is no prophecy. How will they defeat Voldemort in this universe? Good Petunia (The way she was before Lily was found to be magic in the canon).
1. Chapter 1

**POM #1**

**A/U: So i was just sitting about, wondering if things would have been different, had Petunia been a witch.**

**So the creative mastermind in me (you are absolutely not allowed to boo) wrote a fic. Its gonna be multi chap, major AU and all. **

**Yeah, im gonna do RoP and this side by side. And we have one more series, but that's for Percy jackson. *sighs* we'll pull through.**

**Okay, AU-**

**Petunia is also a witch and a nice person. There is no prophecy, no boy who lived, no Sirius in Azkaban. Nothing else to be worried about. I might throw in a few OCs, we'll see how that plays out. And Im planning to hook up Petunia with a Canon character... Im not gonna say who right now. Cuz idk myself.**

**BUT ITS NOT SIRIUS. YOU CAN SHOOT ME IF I DO THAT.**

***curtains open, trumpets blare, show starts***

"Tuney!" 9 year old Lily giggled. "Stop it!"

Petunia, almost 11 years old, laughed helplessly, "But i don't know how to!" she snapped her fingers, but the feather just wouldn't stop tickling Lily.

Lily squealed and then the feather stopped. "I didn't do it!" Petunia gasped.

"No, i did." Lily said shyly.

Petunia squealed and hugged her sister. "I knew you were as special as me!"

The sisters laughed and played a little more in the park. Unknown to both of them, a skinny boy was watching them from behind the bushes.

...

On Petunia Evans's birthday, a most curious thing happened.

Lily sang to her sister and woke her up. They had fun, going for lunch with their parents, Matthew and June Evans. When they came home, a strange woman stood outside their home, wearing emerald green robes.

"Good afternoon, whom do you seek?" June asked the woman.

"Is there a Petunia Evans here?" The woman asked.

"Erm.. Yes." June said, uncertainly.

"We need to talk." the lady nodded firmly.

...

On September 1st, the Evans family was in different moods, Matt was proud and a little sad, June was proud and happy but Lily was inconsolable.

"But Lils! You'll be with me in 2 years!" Petunia tried to cajole her.

Lily sniffed in response.

"Ill send you loads of photos, and ill write to you! Ok?" Petunia asked.

"The train is about to leave, Petunia!" June warned.

"Bye Tuney, write to me everyday!" Lily yelled as Petunia ran after pecking her cheek.

...

"You seem sad." The older boy noted as Petunia plomped on her seat.

"Yes." Petunia said, on the verge of tears. "I left my Lily behind."

"Trust me, there are better Lillies in the greenhouse. Maybe you could get one that sings?" the boy asked obliviously.

Petunia glared at him. "Lily is my sister!"

The boy smiled sheepishly. "Oh, Sorry. I didn't know. You are muggleborn?" he asked.

"What is that?" Petunia asked curiously.

"Umm, your parents are muggles, non magic folk."

"Yeah, im Muggleborn. But my sister is also a witch." she added a little forcefully.

"That's wondeful. Im Caradoc Dearborn, by the way. Im in Gryffindor, third year, and its the best house ever. My friends-two of them- are coming late tonight, so im alone. You are?"

"Petunia Evans. Im in first year." she said.

A pair of redheaded twins entered the compartment.

"Do you mind if i and my brother-"

"-join you here because everywhere else-"

"-is full and nobody-"

"-wants any intruders?"

Caradoc and Petunia gazed at them, bewildered. "Of course, come right in!"

"I am Gabian Prewett." one of them said.

"And i am Fideon Prewett." the other one said.

"What strange names!" Caradoc grinned, understanding what they had done.

"Indeed!" Petunia exclaimed seriuosly.

The three boys burst into laughter at her tone.

"What is so funny?" she asked.

"That is not their real name, they switched the first letters.. They are Fabian and Gideon.. " Caradoc laughed.

"You muggleborn?" Fabian asked, inbetween laughter.

Tears welled up Petunia's eyes.

"You did it because i am muggleborn didn't you?" she got up.

"No!" the boys exclaimed, seriously, hastening to explain.

"NO! Get off!" she said through her tears and walked out.

She rushed to the bathroom, when she ran into someone.

"Im sorry!" she blubbered and looked at the girl, who was obviously older.

She had olive skin, heavily lidded eyes and high cheekbones. She had long, curly, dark hair which went to her waist. She wore a green and silver tie and her robes had a crest of a snake and spelled _Slytherin_. She wore a badge that had a "P" against a Snake.

The girl held her by the shoulders. "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

Petunia shook her head. She was starting to like this girl, maybe she could tell her.

"A couple of boys in my compartment, pulled a joke at my expense... Because i am muggleborn" Petunia broke into fresh tears, and the girl's expression changed.

"What is your name? I am Andromeda Black."

"Pet-Petunia Evans." she sniffed.

"Listen, Petunia, the wizarding world is very different. Most people in my house are pure blood supremacists... But not me. Anyway, my family is against muggleborns like a lot of families. I am planning to run away. Now, for you, i am a Prefect. So, tell me, these boys... Were they from Slytherin?" she asked.

Petunia shook her head. "One Gryffindor, two first years.."

"A Gryffindor!? " Andromeda took a step back. "Take me there, Petunia. _Now._"

Petunia was suddenly scared of Andromeda's tone, she looked scary. She led Andromeda to the compartment.

The startled boys got up on seeing her. Caradoc gasped. "Black! Leave her alone!"

"I might say the same. Why were you bullying her with blood purity? I thought Gryffindors were above that?" she asked.

"Oh, that's rich coming from you! Tell her about your family!" Caradoc said.

"I know. But Andi is not like them." Petunia said.

"I don't want to dock points, just don't hurt her anymore. Make her feel welcome and wanted, and if you cant do that, don't say anything at all." Andromeda wagged her finger threateningly.

The twins gaped and Caradoc seemed impressed and nodded.

"I am really very sorry, Petunia. I swear it wont happen again." He boomed out.

"Yes, we are sorry too!" The twins chorused.

Petunia nodded and smiled a little.

"Petunia, a word?" Andromeda straightened up.

She pulled Petunia aside.

"My house is not a good place for muggleborns. Most of the people there hate muggleborns, even my own sisters. But, im your friend. If you ever need me, when you see me in the great hall-you'll know what that is soon- just cough loudly when i look at you." she said.

Petunia, overwhelmed, hugged her. Andromeda hugged her back and gently released her.

"Go, my flower."

And as Petunia left, Andromeda could not help remembering Narcissa. The blonde hair and blue eyes.. Maybe she could have saved her, but she remembered what she had overheard Narcissa telling Lucius when he visited them.

-Flashback-

_"So isn't your sister seeing the Mudblood Tonks?" Malfoy drawled. Andromeda stilled outside the slightly open door of Narcissa's room._

_"Of course not." Narcissa's cold voice floated out._

_Andromeda frowned. She had told Narcissa and Bellatrix. While Bellatrix was physically injuring her at every possibility, Narcissa was giving her the cold shoulder. Perhaps Narcissa wouldn't give her up. Maybe all wasn't lost._

_"I saw them snogging in the train." Malfoy pressed._

_Narcissa snorted. "Bella would never do that. She actually loves Rodolphus too much for that."_

_Andromeda suddenly had a very bad feeling._

_Malfoy laughed. "No, not Bellatrix-heavens no! I am talking about your other sister, Andromeda!"_

_Andromeda closed her eyes._

_"I have only one sister, and she is Bellatrix. I love her and only her. I don't know whom you talk about." Narcissa's voice came out in a hard, steely tone._

_Andromeda's heart broke, but her decision was now made. She would run away with Ted as soon as she could._

_"You are going to disown her?" Malfoy's awed voice disgusted Andromeda to no end._

_"I already did. She is just someone living in the house." Narcissa said firmly. "Stop this subject. Now."_

_Malfoy began to talk of other things, and Andromeda slowly trudged into her room. Never had she felt so weak and vulnerable in her whole life._

_-_Reality-

Caradoc and the twins were going out of their way to make Petunia feel comfortable. They told her a lot of wizarding stories, much to her delight and filled her up on the workings of the wizarding world.

The train pulled to a stop. "Well, here we part. But get sorted into Gryffindor, OK?" Caradoc asked them.

"Sure!" the twins choroused.

"Ill try." Petunia said meekly.

"You can force the hat." Caradoc winked.

...

The first years nervously lined up. Caradoc was hoping that the three of them, especially Petunia, being so fragile, would be sorted into Gryffindor. His friends, Adam Bryce and Nicole Bryce sat on either side of him.

"Do you know someone there?" Adam asked when Caradoc said he hoped there were more Gryffindors for the tenth time.

"Uh, yeah.. The redhead twins and The blonde one there. She is muggleborn and pretty sensitive."

Nicole and Adam nodded knowingly.

On the opposite side of the hall, Andromeda sat, flanked by her sisters. Bellatrix was talking to Rodolphus on her other side, and Narcissa was talking to Lucius on her other side, which left Andromeda all lonely. She threw a longing glance at Ted, who smiled sympathetically.

She glanced up as Petunia was called. Petunia walked to the stool and the blonde hair became obscured by the hat.

...

_"Ah, a muggleborn. Fresh, new blood!"_

_"No to appear rude, sir, but you sound like a vampire."_

_"Well, well, Petunia Evans. You want to be in Slytherin, a muggleborn! Why?"_

_"Andi is there."_

_"My dear, you must know, Miss Black is probably the only Slytherin is this room to not believe in blood purity."_

_"But can i not manage with Andi?"_

_"No, my dear. For, you see, Miss Black will leave in two years! Her own sisters are extreme blood supremacists!"_

_"Then just throw me into Gryffindor."_

_"Ah, do not feel so low, my dear Miss. Evans. Its the right place for you and you shall know. So, it is... GRYFFINDOR!"_

Petunia walked to the Gryffindor table near Caradoc where everyone cheered. She turned, caught Andromeda's eye and coughed loudly.

She was missing her Lily.

...

_Dear Lily,_

_Hogwarts is awesome! If only, if only, if only you were here! I miss you so much! Its brilliant, just like Professor McGonagall said!_

_I made a number of friends! Caradoc Dearborn, Nicole and Adam Bryce from third year, my house. In my year, i have Emmeline Vance and the Prewett twins. They are very funny! _

_I miss you, Lily. Too much. I love you._

_Petunia_

**A/N: Reviews Pleezee.**

**No flamers, Im hot enough already.**


	2. Chapter 2

**POM #2**

**A/N : Thank you for the reviews, faves and follows! You are all really awesome people! **

Petunia was loving the classes at Hogwarts. She had a lot of friends. Emmeline and Petunia were inseparable. Emmeline had no siblings and wanted to hear a lot about Lily, which Petunia was only happy to tell.

The Prewett twins, on the other hand, seemed to have decided that the goal of their lives was to keep everyone around them happy. They made jokes, sometimes pranked people, but most of all, they never cared for studies.

Petunia was doing well in Transfiguration and Astronomy. She was a little above average in Charms and Potions. She didn't do well in History of Magic, though. But she loved the class because she could write letters to Lily.

One day, the Prewett twins and Emmeline were giving Petunia suggestions as to what to gift Lily, whose birthday was fast approaching.

"I tell you. Nothing is better than a magical camera." Emmeline declared.

"Yes, but i do not have that much money now." Petunia said.

"I would say you get something like Chocolate frogs. She could start collecting cards from right now." Fabian said.

"That's an idea." Petunia nodded, liking it.

"What about a sneakoscope?"

"She has no enemies. Please."

They kept discussing presents, and finally Petunia decided that she was going to get Lily chocolate frogs and a set of robes.

...

Lily walked to the playground, feeling lonely. She came here now to write her replies to Petunia's letters. She wished she had the weird papers that Petunia wrote on. _Parchments, _she thought.

She sat on a bench and wrote about her day when a pebble flew towards her. She shrieked and held up her arms and the pebble deflected and flew off track.

"I saw that."

Lily turned to see a boy with a sallow face, old clothes and long, greasy hair watching hair.

"You saw what?" she asked, her voice slightly trembling.

"I know what you are." He went on, ignoring her question.

"I am a girl." Lily was now positively shaking. Professor McGonagall had told them that Muggles shouldn't know of their existence.

"No, you are a witch."

"I am not!" Lily shrieked, her voice high and shrill.

"You are. Your sister is one too. She has gone to Hogwarts."

"Of course not, my sister has gone to a boarding school, that's all!" Lily yelled and then paused. "Wait. How do you know what Hogwarts is?"

The boy laughed. "I am a wizard! Isnt that obvious? My mom is a witch."

"Really?" Lily asked, thrilled.

"Yes." He smiled and held out a piece of grass which folded itself and flew to her.

"I am Severus."

"Hi, Severus, I am Lily!"

…..

Petunia's owl flew to her during breakfast.

"Ah!" she exclaimed. "Lily has written back!"

Emmeline and the Prewetts leaned over to read.

_Dear Tuney!_

_You wont believe what happened! I have a wizard friend now, I met him in the park! His name is Severus Snape.. where have we heard that name before? Anyway, he is so nice, and his mother is a witch and she is telling me so many stories about the wizarding world! She has a clock that can talk!_

_His father isnt very nice, Tuney. He is a muggle, and he is very sour. I wish you were here, you will be able to meet them, they are such lovely people (Sev and his mom)!_

_I have enclosed something for you. took us to Diagon Alley the other day. (She is so nice. I don't know why she married . I know, I know, its rude.. but still. She says she is happy that Sev got a friend. I said Sev will get more when you come home for Christmas. Isnt that right, Tuney?)_

_Also, I want to meet you friends you mentioned in your letters. The twins seem fun to be around with! And I would like whatever you get for me. Infact, you don't even have to. I know you love me and that is enough for me…. Though I like Chocolate frogs._

_I love you! Do send me more photos! Emmeline is very pretty. _

_Love,_

_Lily_

_PS I am so excited, that's why my hand was shaking and my handwriting isnt very good!_

Petunia scowled deeply.

Snape. Snape wasn't good news. She could feel it in her bones. She was happy that Lily had found a wizarding friend, and she was having fun. She was happy that Lily had gone to Diagon Alley and learnt new facts about the wizarding world. But she didn't like Snape.

"Hey, is there a wizarding family called Snape?" she asked Emmeline.

"No. she said his mother married a Snape… so she was obviously from some other family." Emmeline said.

"We could look for it in the papers." Gideon said.

"Or we could ask Caradoc and his friends." Fabian offered.

"No.. I think I know exactly whom to ask."

….

Andromeda waited breathlessly. Everyday she would meet Petunia at night near the Shrieking shack. It was their little secret.

"Andi!" Petunia's voice floated to her and she looked at the small figure walking to her and hugged her.

"How have you been, Petunia?" she asked.

"I am good, Andi.. Lily sent me a letter and I want to know who the Snapes are."

"Show me her letter."

Petunia gave Lily's letter to Andromeda.

"Well, Petunia.. Eileen Prince, a pureblood witch ran away with a muggle.. Tobias Snape."

"Oh."

"Eileen was disowned. I think this boy is her son.. and Eileen is the mother."

"How do you know?"

"My parents have mentioned it so many times."

"Andi…. You wont run away with Ted, will you? They will disown you Andi!"

"They will, Petunia. But I love Ted. And anyway, my sisters have disowned me."

"But where will you go?" Petunia asked.

"To live with Teddy."

"But… Andi… Your sisters?"

"What about them?"

"I mean, can you live without them?"

"They have decided to live without me. Anyway, I have you."

Overwhelmed, Petunia hugged Andromeda.

"I love you Andi."

"Me too, Petunia. Now run along. You don't want to be caught."

And Petunia was off. Once she was out of earshot, a cackle chilled Andromeda.

"Oh Andromeda. How…. _Predictable_"

"Bellatrix?"

"You lose your sister Narcissa, and you pick up a mudblood who has the same hair and eye colour to replace her. Do you really think the scum is as pretty as _Narcissa_? Look at her filthy neck. Enough for two people."

"Bellatrix, stop insulting the people I love."

"Then Andromeda, _you _stop insulting the people I love. You were disappearing every night. Narcissa told me not to go after you. I did. Why? Because I want you back. I followed you in the hopes that you were meeting your mudblood boyfriend, but imagine my surprise when it is your substitute for Narcissa." 

"She is not my substi-"

"Don't lie, Andromeda." Bellatrix hissed. "I know how you think. You may try to pretend to be all different, but you are a Black. And you are selfish. Now that you have replaced Narcissa with that ugly mudblood, who will you replace me with? Mother? Father? Who, Andromeda?"

"I am not replacing anyone. I have decided the course of my life. You have decided yours."

"And are you happy, Andromeda? Narcissa cries everytime she sees you. Is that what you want? Because you have got it now."

"Stop trying to guilt me, Bella. What do you want?"

"I want you back. Like how you were before you met the mudblood Tonks. Proud, tall and straight. I will even tolerate the ugly mudblood for you. Just let go of Tonks. Evan Rosier is pining for you-"

"For You!"

"Well, he is okay with you."

"You are all a sick bunch."

"that's how life works. Besides, Andromeda, everything will be back to normal. Think about it."

"Its not going to happen, Bellatrix."

"It will Andromeda. Ill personally see to it."

And with those words, the Head Girl, Bellatrix Black, calmly walked away, leaving her sister terrified.

…..

"Ted.."

"hmm?"

"This has to stop."

"What? Why?"

"Because.. you are a filthy mudblood."

"_ANDROMEDA!_" Ted gasped, shocked.

"Why so surprised, Tonks? You knew this was coming. Don't ever come near me, you filthy scum of the earth!"

'Andromeda' walked off as Petunia was coming in the opposite direction with Emmeline. She frowned when Andromeda didn't smile. Then something happened.

Andromeda slowly morphed into her older sister as she walked away. Petunia spotted Ted Tonks slumped against the wall, crushed.

She looked at Emmeline and nodded.

**A/N: Reviews, please **

**Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : SORRRRRY! FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

Petunia and Emmeline ran to Ted. "Ted! Ted! It wasn't Andi, it was Andi's sister!" Petunia exclaimed frantically and Emmeline nodded vigourously.

"What wasn't Andi?" Ted asked with a defeated look in his eyes.

"The girl who you spoke to now!"

"She wasn't Bellatrix, I know Bellatrix. She was Andromeda only. I know they look similar, but I know the difference." he stated monotonously.

"No! You don't understand! Andi's sister changed her form from Andi's to her own!" Emmeline exclaimed.

Ted's face furrowed. "What? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely! We both saw it!" Petunia said, relief coursing through her.

"Must have been Polyjuice... Or even a few glamour charms could have done it... But..." Ted began to mumble.

"We don't understand, but you must meet Andi now!" Petunia said.

"I.. I am not sure."

"We are! Go, now!"

"I.. I don't know where she is.."

"We will search. You go to your common room. We will ask Andi to meet you." Emmeline said, feeling sorry for him.

Ted didn't say anything, and just walked on after nodding. He was too tired.

But when he turned a corner, a blue jet of light hit him immediately after he heard the word "Obliviate!"

His mind went a little blank. And then he remembered. Andromeda left him. She called him a mudblood, proving she wasn't any different from her family as she claimed. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he ran to his common room. Suddenly all he wanted was his bed and pillow to cry into.

A little away, inside a broom closet, stood a beautiful blonde girl and a tall and haughty black haired girl.

"Well, that was unexpected." the tall girl said arrogantly.

"Yes, good that I thought of sticking back. You need to be thorough, Bella. Come on, now, lets find the mudblood and her cronie."

Bellatrix's eye glinted as she thought about it.

"On second thoughts, Narcissa... You go and be with Andi. Keep her away, confront her, cry, do everything you can. I will handle the mudblood and her sidekick." she said in a voice laced with bloodlust.

Narcissa grinned.

"Okay, okay, so again I get to be the crybaby. But, hey, if you kill them, hide it well, okay?" she said.

Bellatrix only gave a feral smile in response.

* * *

><p>"No! We need your help now!" Petunia begged Fabian.<p>

"And why so, Miss. Evans?" he grinned.

"Well... Emmeline and I need to get into the Slytherin Common room!"

"What?" Fabian and Gideon asked sharply.

"You heard her! And we need to get there now!" Emmeline said.

Gideon narrowed his eyes.

"We already swore to Professor McGonagall. Why is she doing all this with you both acting and all?"

"What?" Petunia asked, confused.

"Oh, haha. Now they pretend to not know." Fabian laughed.

"We really don't know what you are talking about!" Emmeline said.

"Sure you don't." Gideon snickered.

Petunia threw her arms up in despair. "Fine! We can manage ourselves just fine!"

"Yes!" said Emmeline, as she followed Petunia out of the potrait hole.

After a few minutes, Fabian and Gideon looked at each other uneasily.

"I guess McGonagall didn't send them..."

"So probably they really needed our help..."

"And they don't know the secret passages..."

"Or how to escape from trouble..."

"Its post bed hour..."

"And if they are caught..."

"We should go now."

"Yes, I reckon we should."

* * *

><p>"Did you kill them? Everyone is searching for them."<p>

"Ah. Im afraid not. I shouldn't be hasty now, should I? But don't worry, they have no recollections of the incident."

"Where did you hide them?"

"Safest place ever."

"You are brilliant. I guess that's why the Dark-"

"Hush, Narcissa!"

"Oops. I mean, that's why he likes you."

Bellatrix blushed lightly.

"Oh, I don't think he likes me..."

"Come on, Bella, you know he does. He hides it well though. By the way, seems Rod is going to propose to you."

"Really?" Bellatrix asked, bored as she trailed holographic skulls in the air.

"Yes. And stop that, please, it is disturbing. So, are you going to accept?"

"Should I?"

"Mother and Father-"

"would be happier if I married the Da- I mean, him."

"You know, he isn't really-"

"I know, Narcissa."

"So... About Rod.."

"Ill think about it. Now lets go the great hall, eh? Old Dumbledore will want to assign duties to the head girl."

* * *

><p>"..Very grave situation. Two of our students are missing. If anyone knows where they are, any information, kindly contact the head of your house."<p>

The Prewett twins had already informed Professor McGonagall about the last meeting with the girls. Andromeda looked like she was about to cry. Ted wasn't talking to her, Bellatrix and Narcissa were bursting with happiness and Petunia and her friend were missing.

What had happened?

"I want the prefects and heads to meet me with your head of houses in fifteen minutes after ensuring the rest of the students are safely back in their dormitories."  
>There was a hustle as everyone tried to get back to the dormitories at the same time.<p>

"In a line!" Bellatrix snarled, waving her wand high. "Go, Avery, in a line! Do you want a hex? Do you want a hex? Then, GOOOOOO Avery! In a line!"  
>Avery trembled at the sight of the mad head girl and immediately got behind Bullstrode.<p>

Bellatrix shrieked with laughter at the sight of the first years trembling at her voice. She realised fifteen minutes were up when nobody was in the hall any longer and Arthur Weasley was giving her a weird look as she laughed.

"What?" she barked. "Get to the Headmaster's room now!"

The Gryffindor prefect flinched and hurried away. She followed regally.

She opened the door with a flourish and entered, trying to contain her happiness. She could almost hear her master's voice : _You are the youngest in my service, Bella. I have chosen you, out of so many others. Do not fail me._

She wouldn't fail him. She knew Occlumency. She was going to apply that.

"Miss Black, You are late."

Bellatrix looked distastefully at Professor McGonagall.

"I had to shoo Arthur Weasley from the great hall. He was still standing there."

Arthur Weasley furiously got up to refute this, but Dumbledore raised his hand. "No matter. Miss Black is here, that is what is most important. Have a seat, Bellatrix."

The meeting progressed, Bellatrix grew more and more bored, but had arranged her face into an expression of concentration and concern. She looked back innocently at Dumbledore when he tried to read her, closing her mind from him. She could sense him prodding her defenses, looking even for a slight crack, waiting to slither into her mind and see her secrets.

Andromeda's voice startled her, but only for a millisecond.

"I assume they were looking for me." she said miserably.

"And why is that, Miss Black?"

"I.. Am like a sister to Petunia."

Everyone gasped and looked at Bellatrix, like they were waiting for her to burst from her chair and cast the killing curse.

Bellatrix maintained her perfect pokerface, but her pulse quickened.

"In my opinion," stated Ted Tonks in an offhand tone, "They weren't looking for you, who recently proved you weren't any better than the rest of your family."

That struck Bellatrix. She got up, wand drawn, "Cruc-" spilling from her mouth-

Andromeda's hand clamped tightly around her mouth. A burst of pure magic from Bellatrix threw back Andromeda, How _dare_ she save the boy who insulted the noble and most ancient house of Black? How _dare_ she not consider this an insult to the pure bloodline that she was blessed with? How dare she_ not_ spring to her feet and cruciate Ted Tonks, standing beside her? How dare she _love_ such a filthy, tramp-

"MISS BLACK!"

"HE INSULTS MY FAMILY!" Bellatrix screamed at Dumbledore in rage.

"Enough!" McGonagall stepped forward, "Enough"

Silence fell over the room, as nobody dared to speak. All other prefects were shaking. The head boy, Alastor Moody, was trying to revive Ted Tonks who had fainted.

Bellatrix tried to calm herself. She took deep breaths, glaring at everyone, at Andromeda for a minute longer.

Andromeda's expression almost melted her. Her eyes were wide, face flushed, and her mouth was hanging open in shock as her shoulder slightly trembled.

Bellatrix forced herself to look away.

"Miss Black, I don't wish to do this, but you have left me with no choice. I must remove you from your position of Head Girl. If you could please hand over your badg-"

Bellatrix's anger grew more and more with every word Dumbledore. She ripped off the badge, tearing her robe in the process and exposing her bodice, but she didn't seem to care.

"This?" Bellatrix laughed, waving the badge in front of Dumbledore. "Take it! I do not care! My family-" she paused to look down disdainfully at Andromeda, who was sitting in her chair, staring up at her. "is noble and is much much important than a position." she laughed, throwing down the badge and stomping on it for good measure.

She turned on her heel when she heard her master's voice in her head- and this time, she wasn't imagining it.

_Enough of this Bella. Leave. Return to me, for full time service. After you have proved you aren't above brutality_.

Bellatrix threw back her head and laughed, and then turned to her audience.

"I was going to say 'Good Luck with finding your precious Gryffindors without me', but now, I say, 'Good luck trying to find their dead bodies." Bellatrix laughed, spun on her heel and wildy ran out of the room, her mind set on killing the mudblood and her cronie.

She laughed madly as she ran, eager to prove her worth. She was vaguely aware of the rest chasing her, but she was much much happy to bother. The small earring that her master had given her shook as she ran. The earring served as a link between her master and herself.

_Bella. You need to get away from there_.

Bellatrix stopped suddenly, and everyone else crashed into her.

"Fools!" she yelled, as she pulled herself from underneath the pile of people above her.

She continued to run, and only Alastor Moody and Dumbledore followed her this time. She ducked Alastor's stunning spell, cackled when Dumbledore said, "That is against the rules, Mr Moody!" and leapt outside the appartition boundary-

A phoenix swooped down from nowhere, and carried her away, and her echoing scream could be heard even in the Astronomy tower.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long! I am so so so sorry! I had some.. Er... Real life stuff. Haha. Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up and updates shall be more frequent from now on!**  
><strong>Review please :)<strong>


End file.
